Eyes Wide Open
by jamster4170
Summary: "I have sex with my eyes wide open." I know I wasn't the only one who thought of this. Contact-inspired One-Shot.


**A/N: I know I've been MIA. Please accept this one-shot as an apology.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"Fucking Nick Ganzner," Olivia said, slamming down a shot of Jack Daniels.

"I heard he was _almost_ fucking Nick Ganzner, but you asked him to leave," Munch teased, wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut up, you old pig," Jeffries said, elbowing Munch in his scrawny arm. Olivia had shared that little detail with her at the gym this morning, Monique holding the punching bag steady while Olivia's fists pounded against it. She had made the mistake of telling Munch, believing he could keep a secret.

Olivia shook her head and took a sip of her beer.

Thanks to Sidra Lowenstein, the subway rapist was behind bars and would be staying there for a very long time. Munch had suggested a drink to celebrate making the subway safe again. Well, as safe as the New York City subway could be.

The four detectives sat at a high top table just steps from the bar, making it easy to refill their pitcher of cheap beer every half hour. They were on their third round when Elliot asked Olivia about Ganzner, wanting to know what kind of trouble she was in with the Captain for her little slip up.

"But seriously, the Captain was pretty easy on me. I was expecting a suspension when I saw the article, but nothing."

"Shit. Well maybe now you'll be more careful about the company you keep," Elliot smirked.

"Mad because you didn't have a chance to scare him off, Stabler?" Munch was on a roll tonight.

Elliot had scared away one or two of Olivia's dates since they became partners a year ago, but the truth was Olivia didn't go on many dates. Not only did she lack the free time, but when she did get away from the precinct long enough for dinner, the men usually didn't call for a second date after hearing what she did for a living. Unlike Nick. He was the first man she met since joining SVU who was sickly turned on by sex crimes. A shiver shot down her spine and Olivia shook off the chill she still felt from his hands and his mouth on her body.

Lost in her head, she hadn't noticed the tension rising between Elliot and John in light of his comment. But Jeffries certainly had.

"I think it's time to call it a night, partner. We're catching this weekend," she said, slipping on her coat.

"Alright, alright. I can pick up on the vibe. I'm not wanted here," Munch said, standing up slowly while holding on to the table. Of the group, the alcohol always went to his head first. They each slapped down some crumpled bills to cover their drinks and made their way out of the bar, Jeffries steering Munch with her hands on his upper arms.

Next to her, Elliot let out a soft laugh. Olivia turned to look at him. "You about ready to head home yourself, Stabler? You already missed tucking the twins in but maybe you can catch Mo and Kathleen while they're still up."

She sipped from her beer slowly and Elliot watched her long, slender neck as she tilted her head to swallow the last of the bitter liquid. "That would be nice, but, uh, the 1-6 is my home for the night," he said.

Olivia looked at him questioningly.

"Third time in a month that I didn't call Kathy to say I was going to be late because of a case. She made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that I wasn't welcome home tonight. There's a cot in the crib with my name on it." With that, he finished off his own beer. The empty pitcher sat in front of them.

Decision time. Have another round or call it a night? Olivia wasn't ready to go home yet and she was sure Elliot wasn't dying to head back to the station.

Elliot stood to refill the pitcher, making the decision for her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both tangled in a web of their own thoughts. Olivia kept replaying her night with Nick. He had made passes at her at various crime scenes the last few months so she knew he was interested, all she had to do was give him a sign. At the bar that night, Olivia had finally decided to give him a chance. Mostly because she needed to get laid.

After her misstep with Cassidy, she made it clear to all of her bed partners that she was only in it for one night.

 _As long as you have this job, your marriage will be an affair._

He was right. So Olivia gave up on love and settled for sex. Nick understood that Olivia wasn't bringing him home because she was looking for anything beyond sex. She had been having a fine time with him, until he began to question her about her job. Being reminded of the horrors that she saw every day was the ultimate turn-off, but she had pressed on given that it had been weeks since her last orgasm, not including those that were self-induced. But then Nick began to grip her tighter and whisper in her ear.

 _Let's pretend._

 _Pretend what?_

 _That I'm the guy on the subway._

It was difficult to maintain a semi-normal sex life given her line of work. If normal included a fairly long string of one night stands. But still, Olivia credited herself for not falling into the trap of believing that all men were capable of becoming rapists. Looking sideways at her partner, she smiled. Elliot wasn't capable of ever hurting a woman. He was the best man she had ever known.

She felt her body begin to shiver again, but this time in a good way. A very good way.

The desire had been there from the first moment she laid eyes on him. How could she not want him? The man's body was a sin. The feelings were slower to come. They developed over the course of many late nights, sharing takeout. When he let her be first to take a nap in the cribs, promising to wake her if there was a break in the case. When he told her to blink her lights or he would sit outside her apartment all night until she did. When she killed Roger Silver to save his life.

Elliot must have noticed her body tremble. Pulling her from her thoughts he asked, "What is it, Liv?" If they hadn't been so in tune with one another, Olivia wouldn't have noticed the subtle way he leaned in closer to her. But they were. And she did.

She couldn't admit the truth, so she scrambled for an explanation. Recalling their earlier conversation, she said, "It was something Ganzner said to me the other day…" With her finger, she drew lazy paths in the condensation that coated her glass.

"Well… Don't leave me hanging."

As Olivia thought about what to say, she felt Elliot's warm breath on her cheek. Heaviness settled in her belly and she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. She decided to take a chance. "He asked what it's like working sex crimes, you know? How does it affect our sex lives? He asked if I have to close my eyes when I have sex."

Elliot took the bait. "What did you say?"

Reaching for her glass, Olivia took a sip of beer before whispering, in the lowest, sexiest voice she could, "I told him I have sex with my eyes wide open."

She had never seen her usually unflappable partner so, well, flapped. It took him almost thirty seconds to respond. It was the longest 30 seconds of Olivia's life. While her intentions were clear, she hadn't made an actual proposition, leaving her an out in case she had been reading the signals wrong. But all of their little touches and looks held for too long to be professional had her convinced that he wanted this too.

Elliot closed his hands into fists and she watched the veins in his forearms strain against his skin. She licked her lips. Finally he spoke, confidence oozing from his words, "It would be a crime to hide those beautiful brown eyes." With that he reached across the small divide and brushed away a strand of her hair that had fallen free, tucking it behind her ear.

"Elliot…" she whispered, bringing her gaze down to the worn table beneath her hands. The dark brown stain was fading in some places and she noticed a few spots where cigarettes had missed ashtrays. She was the one who started this, but the second she felt his rough fingers graze her skin, it hit her. This was real. It wasn't some fantasy she entertained on a night alone with her vibrator or an image flashing through her mind while lying underneath another man.

"Olivia. Look me in the eye." He covered her hands with his, stroking them with his thumbs. As soon as brown met blue, she felt Elliot's lips ghost over hers.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Her eyes were wide open when he buried his face in her breasts, licking and sucking her supple skin. Her fingers dug into his scalp as she writhed in pleasure. He caressed her left nipple with his tongue and she wondered if she could come from that alone. His mouth moved quickly to her other breast and she felt the cold sink into her wet, abandoned skin, her nipple tightening even further. The soft blue fabric of his button-down brushed against the bare skin of her stomach. She itched to rip it from him and feel his warm body pressed to hers, but her brain was so clouded with desire all she could do was let out a moan.

When he moved his gentle but demanding lips lower to find her heat, her eyelids began to vibrate. She held one hand on top of his head, fingers buried in his short hair, while the other squeezed her breast. With everything in her she fought to keep her lids from closing, deciding ultimately that they needed a reason to stay open. She removed her gaze from the cracks in her ceiling, leaning up just enough to watch his head as it moved between her legs. Every so often she caught sight of his pink tongue as it darted out from between his swollen lips to lick at her folds. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

When he was finally buried deep within her, she met his eyes for the first time since he slid down her body. The grunts he released as he slammed his body into hers only fueled her desire for him. She felt one of his hands hike the thigh she had wrapped around him even higher while the other slipped between their bodies to tease her clit. Everything was hot and the walls felt as if they were closing in on her; Elliot suffocating her and giving her life all at once. Her breath hitched as he bit into the skin where her neck and her shoulder met. His blue eyes were almost black with desire and she could see the beads of sweat on his forehead.

Her peak was so close she could taste it. She felt it barreling towards her with every thrust of Elliot's strong hips. Their mouths met, lips and tongues moving together in harmony. Olivia watched as the muscles in Elliot's face twitched with his pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut as he held on, waiting for her. The soft caresses of his touch and the gentle but powerful way he moved inside of her finally sent her sailing over the edge. In the moment when the fireworks inside of her erupted, she finally allowed her eyes to drift shut.

* * *

 **Please leave a review. It might help me update my other stories quicker. :)**


End file.
